


【男V×竹村】一条狗

by Nightingale_OvO



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_OvO/pseuds/Nightingale_OvO
Summary: 之前写的圣诞车，存个档。
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V
Kudos: 17





	【男V×竹村】一条狗

12 月 24 日。  
你收到了来自竹村五郎的信息：  
「夜之城圣诞集市地点」  
「夜之城圣诞打折餐厅」  
……  
妈的。你忍不住啧声，一边输入“五郎，你他妈怎么又把我的聊天窗口当成搜索框”发送，一边想着下次一定要帮他的搜索软件换个主题颜色。  
紧接着，竹村回复：抱歉。  
你可以想象那个平时板着脸、一本正经的日本男人不熟练地使用通讯工具的模样，竟然滑稽得有些好笑，于是大方地原谅了他，并出于“仁慈”主动带他去逛圣诞集市，顺便找一家做圣诞促销的餐厅吃饭。  
你从公寓出来，街上每走几步就能踩到积雪。镶嵌在摩天大楼上的电子屏铺天盖地打着圣诞促销广告，节日最开始是为了纪念某重大事件而确立的，如今每逢节日，人们首先想到自己心心念念的某个平台会员费打折。你的钱刚拿去交了房租，剩下的连黄网会员都续费不起。今天要赴约的那个男人照样身无分文，他的通缉也仍未解除。当他直着身子在路边等候你的身影映入眼帘时，你隐隐希望他永远都是个通缉犯，直到你生命的最后一秒。  
“哟，五郎。”你向他打招呼。  
“V，你带路吧。”他操着独特的日本口音说，“圣诞快乐。”  
“这句话应该放到明天说，今天只是平安夜。”  
你按照约定带他去逛了集市，其实就是不同皮肤颜色的人在广场上摆摊吆喝，他们卖的东西大多粗制滥造，却故意借节日热度提高售价，一天下来利润比一年还高。你看着那个男人直直奔向章鱼小丸子的摊前，他买了两盒四个装的，一盒给你，一盒自己吃。  
“谢谢。”你没有想到他真的在享受节日氛围，你吃了几口，点评道：“挺好吃。”  
于是你看见那个男人的眼神里流露出半遮半掩的嫌弃，仿佛在说“你竟然会觉得墨西哥人做的章鱼小丸子好吃”，但他没有说什么，手上的章鱼小丸子一直到扔进垃圾桶里都还剩下三个。  
圣诞打折的餐厅很多，你们确实能找到消费得起的店面，它们毫无例外门口都排满了人。你路过每一家店都拿了一个排号，想着哪个号到得快就去哪家。然而黄昏将尽，你们的肚子轮流作响。你悄悄瞥了一眼竹村，他神色平静地站在你身边，一副不在意地样子。凭你对日本人的了解，尤其是这位跟着荒坂三郎多年厉遍风光的男人，你知道他心里一定不满。于是你略微尴尬地提出，不如随便买些快餐和酒回你家吃。他欣然接受。  
他走进你家门后，你才确定，这是你活了二十多年的第一个平安夜晚餐。你把这件事藏于心底，在一个外国人面前装作习以为然地把刚买的圣诞树装饰放在桌上，加热快餐，打开香槟，一气呵成。  
夜之城的夜晚来得真快，吃完的快餐盒躺在桌上，你们举起酒杯进行着不知道是第几次的相碰，你有些微醺，听见他慢悠悠地说，“V，很高兴认识你，今天是个喜庆的日子，我们可以暂时放下一切，去庆祝它。”  
你心里嗤之以鼻，这个日本人喝了酒还他妈这么虚伪。出于一种戏谑的心态，你也学着他道貌岸然的姿态：“我也很高兴认识你，五郎，让我们举国同庆这美好而神圣的节日！”  
你们继续喝着酒，香槟空了就开马丁尼，接着是伏特加。电台播放着钢琴版圣诞颂歌，你酒量很好，他喝到伏特加时眼神微微迷离，你看见酒精顺着他灰白的胡须滑落到脖颈，老实说，你觉得他全身上下最迷人的地方就是那堆机械义体。  
“五郎，在我们国家，过圣诞节都是要收礼物的。我的礼物呢？”  
他揉了揉脑袋，“章鱼小丸子的钱不用给我。”  
你嗤笑一声，“我当了你一天的导游，这点怎么够？”  
你很清醒，你知道你想做什么，你趁他不注意猛地抓住他的右臂，强迫他翻身跪在沙发上，他刚好能从公寓里眺望夜之城的灯火辉煌——都和这位贫穷的街头小子无关，他吃惊地问：“V，你想做什么！”  
“我想做什么，你还不知道吗？你在荒坂怎么混的？”你粗暴地解下他的皮带，脱下西裤。和他的脸庞相比，他常年隐藏在衣物内的肉体有些如婴儿一样的洁白无瑕，你冷静且真诚地说：“我想干你。”  
“不行！”他激烈地反抗，可是他醉了，他的反抗变成了欲迎还拒，你觉得这像挑逗，“操你妈的！”  
“呵，你装不下去了吗？”你游刃有余地控制了他，你挺立地性器贴在他双臀之间的线条间，上下滑动。你贴上他的背，伸手抚摸他的性器，“被我干有什么不好？你他妈不就是一条狗吗！狗也想骑在人头上？”  
“你在说什么，V！”他被你稳稳地控制住，但仍试图反抗。  
“我说，我想干你啊。”你不断挑弄他愈发高涨的性器，他的反抗终于停止在忍不住发出的一声低吟——那声被迫的、压抑的、羞涩的、沉醉的吟叫，唤醒了蛰伏在你内心许久的欲望。你亲吻了一下他的背，舌尖沿着脊梁骨滑上他的脖颈、他的耳垂，你对上那双迷乱的眼睛，吻住他的唇。  
他接受你了，不知出于何种原因，你知道他接受你了。你欣喜若狂地继续侵略他的唇，他的胡须与你的脸摩擦，沾着混合你们俩的唾液。你们的身体在发烫，你依依不舍地离开他的唇，握住自己的性器，探向那紧闭的洞口。城门被打开，一场残忍的侵略战拉开帷幕。  
“嗯……嗯……”他咬紧双唇，努力克制呻吟从嘴边流出，可一切都抵不住身体最原始的本能。  
你疯狂地一遍又一遍撞击他最深的壁垒，外面五光十色的霓虹灯闪烁着，属于夜之城居民的时刻真正到了，偶尔有空中巴士呼啸而过。你想象要那些乘客眼里略过他们，会是什么表情。可没有人懂你此刻的骄傲，你操了一条狗，一条荒坂公司的狗，就像你把整个公司操翻。  
“V……不要……”他还想挣扎，他扭头看着你，这个强大的中年男人在你面前露出像求饶的表情，更让你血脉喷张。有一瞬间，你想和他干遍夜之城，大街小巷都有你们做爱的痕迹。  
“你不爽吗？为什么不要？”你继续抽插，一只手把他的臀部抓出红印，“我他妈今天就要把你干到高潮！”  
“啊……！”  
地点从沙发换成了你的小床，不变的后入式，你用力顶着他，手也不停地上下摆弄，时而饶有趣味地抚摸他不断渗出液体的细孔，再故意将手指插入他的嘴里搅动，最后当着他的面，吮吸那根手指——咸涩的，淫乱的，竹村五郎的。  
你听到他悔恨地说：“荒坂先生……肯定不希望我……”  
“你他妈不准提那个名字！”你用力一顶，他发出痛苦的叫喊，“我恨荒坂，我他妈巴不得炸死你们这些公司狗！”  
你想到那个富丽堂皇的大楼、离去的挚友，有时候宁愿自己死在恶土里的心情。  
你身下这个男人，明明被你干着，心里却仍想着公司。你意识到即使你们的距离再近，却永远也没有机会真正在一起，接下来的撞击多了一分发泄。  
“叫我的名字。”你命令道。  
“……V。”  
你又短暂地停止抽插，在他疑惑回头的那一秒，猛地一顶。  
他出其不意的表情，大快人心。  
你再度贴在他的背上，停下动作，嘶哑的声音控诉着：“我恨荒坂……我恨他们，把你变成了一条狗。”  
你看不到他的表情，但你听到他轻轻哼了一声。  
他突然转过了身，微笑着主动地迎接你，示意你继续。你一愣，随即握住仍是硬挺的性器，进入温热的洞穴。你的侵略成功了，你占领了名为竹村五郎的城池。原本是纯粹发泄的性事融入了杂质，你无瑕寻找那些杂质属于什么，暧昧的夜灯旁，你忘情地抽插着，嘴里呼喊他的名字：“五郎……”  
你听见他不再隐忍，放声叫床，一声声的“嗯”和“啊”里，夹杂着“V”的音节。抽插持续了十多分钟，你的速度愈发加快，你知道你快高潮了。你低头注视他下面耸立的大厦，这次你抓住他的手腕强迫他亲自套弄，一来一回中，你终于失去控制地决堤，与此同时，他的大厦在白色乳液的浸润下倾倒。  
接二连三的花火自外面升起，时钟显示着时间正好是12月25日。你看着气喘吁吁的竹村，俯身亲吻他因呼吸而微微颤动的嘴唇：“圣诞快乐。”  
  
  
END.


End file.
